creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Comb On Over!
' '''is episode 12a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on February 13, 1999. Synopsis Joey gets an embarrassing haircut, and he tries to avoid the public from seeing it. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward and Barber *Josh Peck as Eric *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Gary Sauls as Constantinos and Joey *Edward Felker as Stanley and Luke *Dan Green as Dallas *Dan Castellaneta as Floyd *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Cal and Frankie *John DiMaggio as Tony *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Mary Kay Bergman as Lola *Veronica Taylor as Carver Old Man Esmond makes a silent cameo at the beginning. Trivia *There was supposed to be a scene that consisted of a disturbing closeup showcasing Joey's haircut. This was most likely cut out because it would frighten young audiences. *You're Nice by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. **It also plays during the montage where Joey tries to avoid having his haircut be seen while at school. *This episode premiered during the Pokémon Premiere Party. *The title is a play on words with "Come on over". *Although this episode premiered in 1999, the copyright date at the end of the credits is 1998. Transcript (We see a digital alarm clock going from 6:59 to 7:00. It rings, but Joey immediately tosses it out of the window. The alarm is sent flying, and we see Esmond strolling down the sidewalk. The alarm hits his head, and he collapses, dying from it) (Joey turns on his bedroom's disco ball and looks at his reflection in the mirror) '''Joey: '(to himself) You're a star, baby. (turns into a star) A star! (turns back to normal, and rubs his small strands of hair) Nobody beats your beautiful hair. (Joey exits the apartment and proudly walks down the street. A taxi driver vomits upon seeing him) 'Joey: '''There's enough Joey for everyone, ladies! (A woman looks at Joey and immediately turns into a pile of dust. A window cleaner looks down at him from several stories above and decides to jump down the window cleaning platform, thus killing him) (A man waiting at a bus stop explodes upon looking at Joey) (Joey eventually ends up walking into Floyd, who's fixing a payphone booth) '''Joey: '''Hey Pops, what's shaking? (Floyd looks at his son and tries to hide his disgust) '''Floyd: '''Uhh, Joe, has it ever occurred to you that you could use a haircut? (We see a closeup of Joey's nearly-non-existent hair) '''Joey: '''Why would I need one? (Floyd shows him the destroyed city) '''Joey: '''Come on, I thought Mom always said I'm a (his voice turns feminine, and he grows long eyelashes) handsome young man! (blinks repeatedly) (Floyd doesn't even hesitate to give him $20) '''Joey: '''I didn't know my allowance was this early. '''Floyd: '''NO! It's haircut money. (Joey grunts, and he crumbles up the cash out of frustration. The camera cuts to him entering a barber's shop) '''Barber: '''How may I help you? '''Joey: '(abruptly hands him the cash and hops on a chair) Just a little off the top, sir. 'Barber: '(starts cutting his strands of hair) No problem. (The barber's back obscures the haircut process, and shortly afterward, he finishes) '''Barber: '''Alright, looking better already! (The barber hands Joey a mirror, and upon looking at himself, he screams bloody murder) Category:Comedy World Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 2 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages